Rescue
by The-Pirate-Lass
Summary: Elizabeth's thoughts and actions as they rescue Jack from the locker. Will she admit she wants him and only him? AU AWE.
1. Chapter 1: Confusion and Guilt

**A/N: I like this one better than Bad Dreams. It's another that I wrote in the past. Not exactly a songfic, but I added a few lyrics to fit the mood. Hope you enjoy. This one has a few chapters. R&R.

* * *

**

_I don't know what I should do now_

_I don't know where I should go_

_I'm still here waiting for you_

_I'm lost when you're not around_

_I need to hold onto you_

_I just can't let you go –Simple Plan_

Sometime after making a plan of action with Captain Barbossa and Will, Elizabeth stared out to sea with tears glistening in her eyes. _I'm a wretched person… But it was to save everyone else! If I hadn't left him there all of us would have perished. Oh Jack…I hope we find you…_

"Ye're in love with him aren't ye?" Tia Dalma asked, approaching Elizabeth on the docks.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ye're in love wit him."

"Yes, I love Will." She replied, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I wasn't talkin' bout Turner. Ye love Captain Sparrow."

"What are you talking about? I don't love him!"

"Then why are ye so upset?"

"Because I condemned him to death! I think I have all the reason in the world to be upset." She replied.

"Aye, but there's more to it tan tat. If ye loved Will, ye'd be in there tryin' to fix tings wit him instead of out here avoidin' him and the others."

"We're going to the ends of the Earth tomorrow. I think I deserve some alone time." Elizabeth replied stubbornly.

"Ye're as stubborn as 'e is." The older woman muttered, walking off.

Elizabeth glared after her. _Who does she think she is? How dare she accuse me of things that aren't any of her business? How dare she accuse me of having unfaithful thoughts? I'm marrying Will. I love him and only him. That's how it was before and how it will always be. _

She sighed. _So why am I so sad? Maybe Tia Dalma is right in that respect. Maybe I care for Jack a little more than I pretend to. _Another tear slid down her cheek, until they fell like rain, making her sit down hard. _Oh Jack…I lied…I am sorry…I should have never let this happen, but your crew deserves to think that you were an honorable captain who didn't try to flee. I can never tell them of what I have done. They would kill me, especially if you really are dead and gone forever. _The thought of him being gone forever brought out a heart-wrenching sob. "I'm so sorry…" She whispered and looked down at her hands.

"Sorry for what?"

* * *

Will coldly watched Tia Dalma walk up and start talking to the very distraught Elizabeth. His jaw clenched. He saw the kiss Elizabeth and Jack shared. It had confused and hurt him. _Why is she so upset? I thought she loved me, not him…_ _How could she not trust me enough to tell me how she felt? She probably loves him. How many men will she go through?_ He glared at the beautiful woman's back as Tia Dalma walked away from her.

Soon, the older woman walked up to him. "She loves him, doesn't she?" He questioned her.

"It's not me place to tell." She replied walking away. "Why don't ye ask 'er?"

He watched the retreating woman and then looked back at Elizabeth. She was now sitting on the ground crying her eyes out. A wave of sadness for his beloved swept through him. He decided that it was time he went and comforted her. Right now it seemed she needed someone to hold her and maybe he could find out why she was so utterly distressed over the death of the captain. _She never seemed fond of him before…_

As he approached her, she let out a loud heart-wrenching sob and then he heard her say she was so sorry. Confused, Will decided to question her.

"Sorry for what?"

Elizabeth jumped and looked up at him blinking away her tears. "Nothing…" She replied.

His face softened and he knelt next to her. "Elizabeth…please tell me what's wrong."

She glared at him. "Captain Sparrow has died and you're asking me what's wrong? _We just lost a friend_! How could you be so inconsiderate?"

He frowned at her outburst. "That's funny. I never thought you would be the one to cry over Jack. I got the impression that you didn't like him very much."

"There is a fine line between love and hate, Will."

"Oh, so now you love him?" He asked.

"As a friend, yes."

"Well…you shouldn't. He condemned me to death and signed me over to Davy Jones, remember?"

"You're not with Davy Jones now, are you?" She replied.

He sighed. "You love him as more than a friend. Otherwise, you wouldn't defend his actions so adamantly."

"I do not!" She spat. "I love **you**, Will."

"Do you?"

"Yes." She replied trying to meet his eyes.

"I don't believe you."

"Why don't you believe me?" She asked, still angry.

"That is the first time you've told me you loved me when I've told you countless times…. and you wouldn't have kissed Sparrow on the _Pearl_ if you did." He replied, storming off at this point.

Elizabeth stared wide-eyed at Will's retreating back.

"Will!" She yelled, running after him, but he didn't stop, just went into Tia Dalma's hut and slammed the door.

* * *

Barbossa looked up from the maps he was poring over when Will slammed the door and marched into the hut, heading straight up the stairs. He looked at Tia Dalma, who merely smirked at him and shrugged. "Lover's tiff."

"Hmmph." Barbossa replied, rolling his eyes.

Then, the door flew open and Elizabeth ran into the hut with puffy, red-rimmed eyes. "Where is he?" She questioned the two elders. Barbossa pointed up the stairs and went back to his work, mildly amused. _The lass is quite disturbed over the late Captain Sparrow's demise. If me assumptions be correct, I'd say she has feelings for him other than friendship. _He chuckled.

"Yer assumptions most likely be correct, Hector." Tia murmured.

"Stop reading me mind, woman, it's creepy. And don't call me Hector." He muttered.

* * *

"Will…don't do this…" Elizabeth pleaded, barging into his room.

"Why not Elizabeth? You're the one that kissed him. He wasn't your FIANCÉ or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten. It was a misunderstanding. I-"

"A misunderstanding? How do you misunderstand a kiss like that?"

"I-I don't want to talk about this…" She replied, her eyes cast downward.

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid you'll hate me."

"I'm going to call the engagement off if you don't."

She gave a watery sigh and moved to his bed, sitting down. "I killed him."

"What? No you didn't. The Kraken did."

"No…you don't understand…I tricked him. I kissed him until I managed to get him pushed up against the mast and then I-I chained him to it…I forced him to go down with his ship. I never gave him the chance to escape." She said, bursting into fresh tears. "I'm such a terrible person. I feel positively awful."

Will stood there shocked. "You did WHAT?"

"I chained him to the mast." Elizabeth replied through her tears. "I'm the reason we have to go to the ends of the Earth. I am the terrible person in this. Before I left him, I saw the hurt look on his face before he hid it behind that damned grin of his. I told him that it was the only way. I told him I wasn't sorry. And you know what he said? Pirate. That's it. He didn't get angry. He only grinned. It would have been so much easier if he had been angry. I feel so terrible. He didn't deserve that…"

"Oh Elizabeth…" Will mumbled, sitting next to her and pulling her into his arms.

She buried her head in his shoulder and cried.

"It'll be all right. We'll save Jack and you'll be able to apologize, he'll forgive you and everything will be as it was before. You'll see."

"How do you know he'll forgive me?"

"He will."

"No he won't. And even if he did, I wouldn't be able to speak to him because I will feel awful every time I see him."

"So…you'll not see him. We'll go back to Port Royal, get married, and never leave again." He replied.

"We can't do that and you know it. We'll probably never be welcome there again."

"We'll figure something out. Don't worry. There's no need to cry."

* * *

Sometime later, after her tears had finally subsided Will stirred. "I should go. I'll sleep in your cabin so you don't have to get up. We're going to need as much sleep as we can possibly get before tomorrow." He murmured, climbing to his feet.

Elizabeth sat up and grabbed his wrist. "Would you stay? I don't want to be alone, Will."

He gave her a comforting smile. "Of course." And with that said, he removed his boots and hers and climbed back into the bed, pulling her into his arms.

She sighed and pressed her face into his chest, breathing his familiar scent. She felt comfortable in his arms, but it was as if something were missing. The security wasn't what she had expected and she still felt so alone, except now she was warm. A tear trickled down her cheek, but she wiped it away as Will stroked her back with his thumb. _If Jack were to do that, my back would tingle…NO! It most certainly would not! _She stiffened. _I mustn't think things like that. _

"Is something wrong?" Will questioned, sounding concerned.

"Other than the fact that I killed a man, no there's nothing wrong." She lied.

And then, she snuggled closer, falling asleep in his arms.

Will watched her sleep. He still had the sneaking suspicion that to save everyone wasn't the only reason she kissed Jack Sparrow.

* * *

_"Elizabeth…"_

_"Jack?" Elizabeth asked, feeling excitement at seeing him again._

_"Aye. I'm still alive…ye must find me before it's too late."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"I'm not sure, luv. I think it's that island Barbossa marooned us on."_

_"I'll find you. I have your compass."_

_"Ah…so I am what you want most in the world, Elizabeth?"_

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth? Elizabeth! We need to go get breakfast and be ready to leave." Will murmured.

She snapped awake and glanced around her. "I had a dream about Jack. He said he's still alive and that I must find him before it's too late." She gasped, realizing where she had last seen the area surrounding Jack in her dream. "He's on that island that Barbossa marooned him on twice already. Will, we have to go to that island!"

"How do you know it wasn't just your imagination?"

"There's only one way to find out. Let's go downstairs."

The rest of the crew were out on the new ship that Tia Dalma managed to get for them, except for Barbossa who was sitting at Tia's table eating bread and pork as well as an apple. Noticing their arrival, Tia placed two more plates of food on the table and Will and Elizabeth sat down. Will began to dig in, but Elizabeth just sat down and turned to Barbossa.

"I had a dream about Jack just now."

"I don't want to be hearin' 'bout yer naughty dreams lass." He replied making Tia snort.

Elizabeth glared at him. "For your information, he told me that he was still alive and that we would find him on that island that you so love marooning him on. I believe we'll find him there."

"Do ye now?" Barbossa asked, pausing in the midst of a rather large forkful of pork.

"Yes. I do."

"I think she may be right." Tia murmured. "My premonitions aren't always correct."

"Fine. We'll go there first, just to make sure."

Will just kept eating.

"Ye need to eat, 'lizabeth." Tia murmured.

"I'm not hungry." She replied, picking up her bottle of rum and taking a huge gulp from it.

Will stared at her. "Since when do you drink rum?"

"Since now." She replied. "I developed a taste for it before I burned all of it on that godforsaken island we're about to visit."

Barbossa chuckled. _I bet that's not all she developed a taste for._

Tia Dalma chuckled to herself.

_Dammit, ye need to stop readin' me mind, woman.._

"Well, then, if ye're not goin' to eat, I suggest we be gettin' up to the ship. We'll need to hurry. If Jack is alive, we haven't much time left." Barbossa muttered.

Elizabeth practically dove out of her chair and outside into the sunlight. Barbossa followed her retreating back with his eyes and then quirked an eyebrow at Will, who just grimaced and shrugged.

* * *

Once aboard _The Beautiful Siren, _Elizabeth paced behind Barbossa, who stood at the helm. She sighed for what must have been the fifteenth time. "Would ye stop doin' that?!"

She jumped and glanced at the older man's back. "My apologies." She muttered and went to the rail.

"We'll find him, lass. There's no need to get so worked up." He replied, his voice losing some of its sharpness.

"That's what I'm afraid of." She muttered.

"What was that?" He questioned, although he knew full well what she said.

"Nothing worth mentioning again." She replied, walking off in the direction of Will who was staring at the horizon, lost in thought.

Barbossa chuckled to himself. _The lass is about to get in over her head when we find Jack._

Elizabeth put her hand on Will's shoulder, making him jump. "Oh. I'm sorry…I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's quite all right. Did you need something?"

"No. I just came to talk."

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to be with you." _To find out if I really do love you as much as you love me, _she thought.

"Is that so?"

"Aye. It is."

"Did you just say aye?" He asked, slightly amused.

"I most certainly did not." She replied indignantly.

He chuckled. "You've been around these pirates too long, my dear. They're affecting your vocabulary."

"No they aren't."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

She sighed. "All right, they have, but is that really all that terrible?"

"Hmm…I suppose it's not. Depending on what you plan to do after we find Jack."

"Don't start bringing that up again. You know I'm marrying you."

"Do I?"

"Will…"

"All right, all right. I'll drop it."

"Good."

He looked into her eyes. "You look beautiful in pirate clothes, you know. Actually, you always look beautiful."

Elizabeth reached up and stroked the side of his face, smiling slightly when he nuzzled her hand. "I do believe that is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, William Turner."

"It probably is. You have a way about you that renders many men speechless, including myself."

_Is he really talking to me this way? Is he really being more endearing than he ever has before on purpose or is it because of Jack? _She decided to voice this. "Are you just saying all this because of your thoughts that I'll leave you for Jack or are you saying this because you care?"

He sighed. "Both."

She stared at her hands that had balled into fists at her side. "Maybe I should go before one of us says something we'll regret."

"Maybe you should."

Starting to get her feathers ruffled, she walked to her cabin and shut the door. She sat down on the bed and stared around the room. She missed her cabin on _The Black Pearl_ something awful. _This is definitely not anywhere near the beauty that The Pearl is. _She missed the rum. _I should have brought a bottle in here._ And most of all, she missed him. The way he smelled of rum and the sea…the way he tasted…_STOP IT! Stop thinking of this, I love Will, not Jack. I don't even lust after Jack._ She pulled out her compass. It still pointed in the direction of the island. She shook it and grimaced. _This bloody thing is definitely broken. This is going to be a long night, _she thought, but surprisingly sleep came as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_"Elizabeth?" Jack asked, stepping closer to her._

_"Yes, Jack?" She asked, standing her ground, but not moving closer._

_"We 'ave a lot to talk about when you find me, don't we?"_

_She stared at her boots. "Yes."_

Evidently, this dream was the last dream she dreamt, because she awoke to sunlight, shining in the window directly on her face. Wincing, she stretched her sore muscles and climbed out of bed, getting dressed.

Soon, she headed to the helm, to find Gibbs manning the post. "Where's Captain Barbossa?"

"He be in the galley, Miss Swann, having breakfast with Turner and Anamaria."

"Anamaria? I thought she went back to Tortuga?"

"We stopped at Tortuga while ye were sleeping and picked her up. We could use her skills with a sword in case we meet up with Beckett."

"Ah…" She murmured. "Well…I must go and get some breakfast as well. Thanks, Mr. Gibbs."

"A pleasure, Miss Swann, a pleasure." He murmured.

She quickly headed down to the galley and noted that the rest of the crew had already eaten and gone, leaving Barbossa, Will, and Anamaria seated at the table.

"Look who finally decided to join us!" Barbossa said in an amused voice.

"Elizabeth! It's good to see you awake." Will murmured.

Ana nodded and smiled slightly and Elizabeth returned the smile.

"How much longer until we reach the island?"

"Well…I believe it's about nine at the moment so we should be reaching the island at oh…sunset more'n likely." Barbossa replied.

"Sunset? But, can't we go any faster?"

"This is not _The Black Pearl, _missy. She doesn't move as fast. We're going as fast as she can."

She sighed and sat down.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say ye had feelings for Captain Sparrow, Miss Swann." Ana murmured.

"That's what I was thinking." Barbossa muttered.

Will just stared at Elizabeth who was becoming annoyed.

"I do **not** have feelings for that wretched pirate."

"Then why are ye so worried about gettin' him back?"

"She has her reasons." Will cut in feeling sorry for Elizabeth having to go through this.

"Yes indeed." Barbossa muttered, deciding it was best to change the subject by the look on Miss Swan's face for fear of getting slapped.


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Captain Jack

**A/N: The moment you've all been waiting for...almost. lol. I rather like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: cries

* * *

**

_I fought you for so long_

_I should have let you win_

_Oh how we regret those things we do_

_And all I was trying to do was save my own skin,_

_Oh but so were you, so were you…_

After a long day of staring at Jack's compass, drinking rum, pacing, and forcing herself to eat, Elizabeth saw the island in the distance.

"LAND HO!" Cotton's parrot squawked from the Crow's Nest.

She became excited and raced up to the helm. "We're finally going to find Jack." She exclaimed to Barbossa, who merely sneered at her.

"Don't be getting yer hopes up, lass. We don't even know for certain that he's even on this island."

"He is. I know it." She replied, opening the compass and watching it point to the island.

Barbossa noticed this and smiled to himself. _So it's not Turner that she wants most. That's interesting…_

"Lay anchor! Mr. Turner, Miss Swann, Gibbs, and I will be going ashore! Ana is in charge!" Barbossa shouted to the men, a few minutes later.

* * *

"Elizabeth, are you certain this is the right place?" Will asked.

"I've never been more certain about anything in my life." She replied, climbing out of the longboat and opening the compass. It pointed straight into the woods. Without a second thought, she grinned and plunged into the underbrush. Barbossa rolled his eyes and they quickly followed her into the dense forest.

She pushed ahead, not thinking of any dangers that may be lurking. Only wanting to find Captain Sparrow before it was too late.

However, her steps soon came to a halt and she gasped. _It's beautiful…_

"Elizabeth, what-" Will stopped abruptly, the other two almost bumping into him. They all looked up and gaped at the waterfall cascading silently into a rather deep-looking pool of water as blue as the ocean on a clear day. A rainbow seemed to be glistening in the midst of this shower of gorgeously clear water.

Elizabeth looked back down at the compass. She frowned. "It's pointing to the waterfall…I don't understand…"

Will glanced at them. "I'll go find out." He murmured, taking off his shirt and boots and jumping into the pool. Quickly, he swam through the cascading water that was surprisingly thick and opaque.

They stared frantically at it for some time and then Will reappeared. "There's some kind of cave back here. Come have a look."

The others glanced at each other and shrugged, pulling off their boots and plunging into the water. It was surprisingly warm and luxurious. Soon, Elizabeth and the two older men, stepped out of the water and into a cool, slightly darker cave.

They gazed around at the stalactites and stalagmites around them, expecting sparkling rock, but there didn't seem to be anything particularly interesting about the place at all.

As they followed Will, silently into the depths of the cave, Elizabeth periodically checked her water-soaked compass, but it still pointed dead ahead. They were going in the right direction to be sure.

Soon, they came to another pool of water. This time, it was dark, foreboding water that smelled strongly of the sea. "I do believe this be part of the briny…" Gibbs muttered.

"Aye." Barbossa agreed.

"OHHH…" Something moaned nearby.

Elizabeth jumped, but curious, moved towards the sound. Soon, a thrill of relief went through her. "Jack!"

The other men joined her and found that it was indeed Jack. A very beaten, bloodied Jack, but all the same it was Captain Sparrow.

"Jack? Are ye all right, mate?" Gibbs questioned.

"No…no more raisins ma…non-humiliated grapes are better…"

"He's delirious…" Barbossa muttered. "We need to get him back to the ship."

"Aye." Gibbs agreed.

Will nodded and moved forward to help Gibbs carry him.

Barbossa and Elizabeth led the way out of the cave. Elizabeth wanted to touch him, but a few tears flew to her eyes. _I caused that pain that he is in. I caused it. How could I have done that to him?

* * *

_

Elizabeth couldn't believe they had already found Jack. _What are the odds of finding him in a cave? _She studied him as she stood watch over his bed. It had been at least six hours since they found him. They were headed back to Tia Dalma's hut, but it would be about a week until they reached it, so all she had to do was sit and worry.

His injuries were surprisingly mild. Somehow, he managed to escape the Kraken's sharp teeth, a miracle to say the least, but he is Captain Jack Sparrow after all.

His eyelids fluttered and snapped open. Elizabeth jumped in surprise. _He's awake! _She thought happily. _Oh no! He's awake!_ She frowned and raced from the room before he could notice her, but what she didn't know was that he did notice.

Elizabeth found Will outside the cabin. "Elizabeth? What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Jack's awake, but he didn't see me… What if he hates me?" Elizabeth questioned, her eyes filling up with tears.

Will studied his sad, fiancée. "Why do you care what he thinks? He's not going to hate you. He called you a pirate, remember?" He reached out and cupped her chin in his hand. "Don't cry."

"Will…would you go check on him and see how he is? He's probably confused…I'm the last person he's going to want to see right now…" She replied in a sad voice as if she hadn't heard his comforting words.

Will sighed and let go of her chin. "Of course."

"Thank you…" She murmured, stroking his face softly.

As he walked away, Barbossa appeared at her side. "I'm guessing Jack is awake, eh?"

"Yes."

"Then, why aren't ye in there talking to him?"

"He isn't going to want to talk to me."

"He isn't?"

"No." She replied abruptly, walking to the rail and staring at the horizon.

The old man followed her. "That compass pointed to that island where Jack was for a reason, ye know."

"Yes, because I wanted to find him more than anything else. I already had Will with me so there was nothing else to want."

He smirked. "Tia Dalma was right. Ye are as stubborn as him…probably daft like him too. Ye can't even see what's right in front of ye."

Her eyes widened as he walked away. _What was he saying? Is he accusing me of the same thing Tia did? How dare he do such a thing? Ugh! That man is so infuriating! I'll be glad to be rid of him.

* * *

_

Will walked in the cabin to find a very confused Jack, frowning at his surroundings. "Jack! It's good to have you awake."

The other man jumped and looked up as Will shut the door. He grinned. "William! I am immensely glad to see you again! Where am I and how did I get here?" he asked trying to sit up, but failing.

Noticing the pain on Jack's face, Will moved to the chair Elizabeth had occupied for the last six hours. "First of all, you're on _The Beautiful Siren._ As for the second part of your question, surely you know that answer!" Will exclaimed.

Jack frowned at him. "You rescued me?"

"Aye, we did."

"We as in you and the crew…" Jack replied.

"Do you not remember?"

"Not exactly, no." _Actually, I remember quite well, but Elizabeth is your betrothed. If you don't already know about the dreams, I don't want you to kill me when I can't fight back._

"Elizabeth said you were talking to her in her dreams. She led us to you, with help from that compass that somehow ended up in her possession." Will replied, studying Jack.

"Ah…so your fiancée was havin' dreams about me, eh? Sounds a bit peculiar if you ask me." He murmured. "How is the treacherous lass by the way?"

Will grimaced. _This pirate has feelings for Elizabeth. I'm almost certain of it. _"She's fine. A bit upset at the moment because of you, though I can't see why she'd get all upset over a pirate. Oh wait…I forgot…_she's_ a pirate too." Will murmured in a biting tone of voice.

Jack stared at him blankly, not wanting to reveal any of his thoughts. _So he does know about the kiss…well…it's fine by me. I don't want the evil shrew anyway. _"I'm not quite sure I know what you're talkin' about." Jack murmured.

"Oh, you know _**exactly**_ what I'm talking about Jack. I saw that kiss!" Will spat.

"Ah yes…**the **kiss. It were only a kiss from one selfish pirate to another for selfish reasons, mate. Nothing more. Nothing less." Jack replied in a calm voice, devoid of much emotion, but Will noticed a hint of venom on the edges of it.

_So…Elizabeth was right…he's angry with her for that kiss. _"Was it? Or are you merely saying that so I won't punch you in the face?"

Jack winced, but didn't reply.

"Ah…" Will replied. "Well…that wasn't the real reason I came here anyway. You'll have to settle that matter with Elizabeth herself. I came here to see if you were all right and to find out how you escaped the Kraken."

Jack grinned at his lighter tone. "Just a moment ago, you were spitting word-venom at me and now you're wantin' to be friends? You're a strange lad, Turner. An' as for if I'm all right, I could be better, but it appears I'll live. Escaping the Kraken was easy. I obliterated said terrible beastie."

"How'd you do that?" Will asked, astonished.

Jack just grinned wickedly. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Will stared at him and rolled his eyes. "You're never going to tell that one, are you?"

"Aye. I will. Eventually, but at the moment, I would like to know who's captaining this vessel."

Will winced. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that, yet."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going to like this answer am I?"

"Decidedly not. Hector Barbossa is captaining this vessel."

"WHAT???" He yelled. "How? What? He's supposed to be dead! Oh bugger…" Jack murmured, lowering his voice.

"Tia Dalma brought him back to help us find you. She was afraid we'd have to sail to the ends of the Earth for you, but it seems to be a short voyage for she underestimated Captain Sparrow." Will said, almost smiling.

"Ah yes…" Jack murmured, his mood brightening again.

"I'll just be going now." Will said, not wanting to be near the pirate captain any longer.

"Wait. I need rum! And I'd like to have a word with _Miss Swann_ if I may." He said hastily, her name slightly coated in venom.

Will eyed him. "Only if you promise not to hurt her."

Jack eyed him right back, realizing there was more to the boy's words than the literal meaning. "I swear on pain of death (he winced) I will not harm Miss Swann."

"Agreed." Will replied and set out in search of rum and Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed, walking towards Jack's cabin with the three bottles of rum in her hands. _I can't believe Will talked me into this. Jack is going to kill me as soon as I set foot in that cabin._

She knocked lightly.

"Door's open…I think."

Taking a shaky breath at the sound of his voice, she turned the knob and stepped into the room. Jack was sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard looking like he was in quite a bit of pain.

"Well….if it isn't the treacherous pirate lass herself. I was afraid you wouldn't come in to see me, seeing as how you left in such a hurry earlier." He murmured, his voice sounding dangerous yet velvet soft.

"You asked to see me, Captain Sparrow." She replied coldly.

"Reduced to proper names, I see. I had hoped we were past all that seeing as how my tongue has been in your _mouth_ and all."

She glared at him, noticing the hard edge in his calm voice. "You're despicable."

"Sticks and stones, luv, we've been through this before, but it seems to me, I'm not the despicable one here this time. You're the one that initiated said tongue action." He said with an evil grin.

"So I did."

"I'm not entirely sure you deserve to be forgiven for it either. You don't seem as upset about condemning me to death as your lovely **William** said you were. I do believe the eunuch was trying to make me feel better."

She narrowed her eyes. "He is no eunuch."

"Oh? And you would know this, wouldn't you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe I do." She replied, and for a second saw a flash of something very akin to jealousy in Jack's eyes. "Jealous, Jack?"

He growled. "Calling me Jack now?"

"A mere slip of the tongue." She replied, her voice not containing a hard edge anymore.

"Well…even if I were jealous, **Lizzie, **there would be no point, for you are going to marry William, if you haven't already, and I don't care for you and your selfishness very much at all right now."

"You're one to talk about selfishness, Sparrow. You're the most selfish man I've ever met in my entire life, including Barbossa! Here's your damned rum!" She spat, slapping it into his arms.

He glared at her back as she left the room. _That didn't go according to plan, _he thought, _but I do like the way she looks when mad…what? No I don't!

* * *

_

Elizabeth stormed from the room feeling ferociously angry and at the same time, feverishly aroused. _Ugh! The nerve of that man! Was he growling?_

She marched out on deck and saw Will standing near the helm, ignoring Barbossa. She strode briskly up to him.

"Elizabeth! How did it go with…" He never finished. She pounced on him like a tiger before he could utter another syllable. It seemed she were kissing the life out of him.

Barbossa turned and chuckled. _Jack seems to have the lass all worked up. I wonder what he did this time. Probably that growling or purring or whatever the hell it is that he does when he's really angry. Drives the women wild for some reason._

"Elizabeth…ELIZABETH! Stop it! We aren't married just yet!" Will said against her mouth, pushing her aside.

She sighed shakily. "Sorry…. Couldn't resist."

Will looked taken aback. _That sounded like Jack. I wonder what he did to get her so hot and bothered…if he touched her…I'll…__**You'll what? **__I'll kill him. __**You'll do no such thing.**_ He frowned. _Now I'm talking to myself. I must stop that… _"He kissed you again, didn't he? Or did he touch you? If he did I swear I'll-"

"What??? No! Absolutely not! I just got angry and somehow it just made me want you…or something…" She replied, blushing. Then, she pulled away from him and walked off in search of food in the galley.

* * *

Jack stared at his hands and sighed. _I shouldn't be so cruel to her…she only did what she had to do to save herself…why she's no different than me…except…I came back for her. I didn't see her come back for me…unless ye count this whole goin' to the ends of the Earth for me…so really we're very much alike…but it still bloody hurts! I can't just let it go as nothing…it was a whole lot more than nothing…although it were a pleasant way to go…she tasted so…No…I won't think it…Captain Jack Sparrow does not have feelings for a girl…but she's not a girl is she…Lizzie's a woman…a pirate lass…_He grinned at this but frowned at another thought, _but she's not __**my**__ pirate lass…_He uncorked a bottle of rum with another sigh. 


	3. Chapter 3: What If I Can't?

**A/N: Chapter 3 is finally here. Yay! This IS the last chapter. It's supposed to leave you hanging so if you don't like that, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. The Mouse owns them.

* * *

**

_I can stand with the weight of the world on my shoulders_

_ I can fight with the toughest of the tough_

_I can laugh in the face of all my insecurities_

_Anytime, anywhere anything I'm strong enough_

_But when you're holding me like this_

_I'm carelessly lost in your touch_

Two days later, Jack climbed out of bed, moaning at his aching muscles. AnaMaria would kill him if she knew he had gotten out of bed. She was good at taking care of his wounds, but he couldn't help wishing Elizabeth were caring for him instead. She was angry with him though. She avoided him at all costs and flat out refused when he requested her presence. Now, he was going to find her and they were going to have a much-needed talk if it was the last thing he did. He grimaced and then began getting dressed, adding his effects.

"What are you doin' out of bed?" Ana asked walking into the cabin looking angry.

He gave her a look that clearly told her to back off. "I have to have a talk with Miss Swann." He muttered, leaving the room.

"She's in the galley." Ana replied.

"Thank you."

Ana watched him leave. _What in the bloody hell is going on between him and Elizabeth? He seems to have feelings that match hers.

* * *

_

Elizabeth sighed and took a swig of rum. She was sitting in the galley, staring at her empty plate. The cook was on watch so she was left all alone in the room. _I don't understand it…I thought he would forgive me by now…I thought he forgave me when I did it to begin with._ She was so lost in these thoughts and her first bottle of rum for the day that she didn't notice the door open and shut or the limping footsteps approaching her until it was too late to hide.

"Mornin' Elizabeth." His husky voice murmured close to her ear.

She nearly jumped out of her skin and heard him chuckle. "It's Miss Swann."

He abruptly stopped laughing and she turned around. She nearly gasped as she realized he was straddling the bench right next to her, his face so close to hers that they could have…kissed. _Oh dear lord…_

He grinned wickedly. "Apologies. Mornin' Miss Swann."

She swallowed. "Morning, Captain Sparrow. Are we being civil today or should I just leave now?"

His grin disappeared. "Oh I do think we're past being civil, darlin' and as for you leaving, now that wouldn't be right considering I didn't come down here to eat so you leaving would mean I came down here for no reason because I didn't come to eat, savvy?" He murmured, reaching out and stroking her cheek with his hand.

She ignored his wordy explanation and smacked his hand away. "I'm engaged to be married, Captain."

"Aye. I know. Everyone keeps reminding me." He muttered.

She smirked. "So you are jealous after all."

"Do you want me to be?" He countered, studying her.

She looked away. _Oh bloody hell…I want him to be._

When she didn't respond, he grinned. _She wants me to be. _

"You've been avoiding me, luv."

"I have not, Jack." she replied, indignantly.

He stared at her and changed the subject again. "You called me Jack again. Was that another mere slip of the tongue or are you no longer angry with me?"

She raised her eyebrows. "I wasn't really angry..."_ I don't really remember why I was angry with him in the first place._

"Good. I would much prefer you tending to me battle scars than I would Ana. She's a bit rough. Why I would want _you_ to instead though, is beyond me."

Elizabeth giggled at the look on his face, but soon the giggle went away as she remembered why he had those particular battle scars that needed tending to. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Jack…I'm sorry…"

He frowned and eyed the tears hoping they didn't fall. He was never good with crying women. He usually left before any tears were even thought about being shed, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to leave. This was the conversation that he knew was inevitable, but to make her feel better, he pretended not to know what she was talking about. "For what, darling?"

"For everything…for chaining you to the Pearl…for tricking you with a kiss…for saying that I wasn't sorry when I was…for not being there when you woke up…." The tears began to fall. "I'm sorry. Jack…I'm so sorry…I'll understand if you never forgive me…"

"Oh no! Don't cry! I hate it when people cry. Listen, dearie. I understand what you did. I would have done the same thing if I were you. I'm not sure if I would have kissed me, (_I knew I could get a chuckle out of her.) _but I would have found some way of doing the same thing. I knew you were sorry though. I could see it in your eyes. Truth be told, I forgave you then. I forgave you before you even chained me to it. I was hoping you were just kissing me, but I figured it would be for a different reason…however…I'm not sure that the anger on the day I woke up was that or the fact that you left me all by me onesies and confused before William came in. I admit it did hurt, but how could you think I wouldn't forgive you? Didn't I prove I'm a good man?"

She burst into fresh tears. "I don't deserve to be forgiven…not by you."

He felt slightly shocked at this. _She thinks that highly of me?_ "Come 'ere." He murmured, pulling her into his arms. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't deserve to be apologized to, especially by you."

She cried into his chest. "Yes you did. What I did was a horrible thing. I felt positively awful." _I can't believe I'm thinking this, but it feels so right to be in his arms…_

"It's pointless to dwell in the past, luv." He murmured, stroking her hair. "Despite what I said earlier, I harbor no hard feelings towards you. You did what you had to. We all would have perished if you hadn't."

She stayed there in his arms until she finally stopped crying and looked up at him. He gave her a warm smile. "Feel better?"

"Aye."

He sighed, the grin fading. "Perhaps I can persuade you to kiss me again?" He murmured leaning in.

Her breath caught in her throat. "I'm not yours to kiss."

"Elizabeth…"

She stopped, noting the emotion in his voice and the grip of his hand on her arm.

He stared at her and she saw something in his soulful eyes that frightened her.

"Please don't do this, Jack. Just let me go."

He sighed again and let go of her arm.

She turned and fled, forcing back tears.

"What if I can't?" He questioned the empty air softly.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on her bed in her cabin, crying. _What in the world was I thinking? I should have never talked to him…but how was I supposed to know that I would feel something for him? Maybe everyone else was right. Maybe Will isn't the man of my dreams. Maybe…no. I won't go there. It would only end in my own heartbreak although, that may have been broken when I chained him to that bloody ship that he loved so much. That I loved…_she sobbed, not noticing the door coming open behind her.

"Oh Lizzie, not again…bloody 'ell I'm a complete and utter fool…forgive me…I don't want to see you cry anymore…"

She looked up at Jack's face in surprise and then she buried her head in her hands, not crying as hard. "I'm the fool, Jack, not you. I don't even know what I want anymore…"

He stared at his feet and then got a fantastic idea. "I'll be back." He mumbled, hurrying from the room.

Curious as always, she raised her head when he reentered the room to see a triumphant grin on his face.

"Rum'll cheer you up." He exclaimed.

Tears welled up in her eyes again. "I don't want the bloody rum, Jack."

"Hey! No need to put down a good drink, luv." He replied.

She sighed. "Apologies."

He waved his hand dismissingly and then moved next to her on the bed. "I was only trying to help."

"Why do you want to help me? I don't deserve your time. I condemned you to death, remember?" She replied, sniffling.

"I already told you, darling. I forgave you the moment you did it."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Aye. Of course I remember you condemn-"

"You know what I meant, Jack. Why do you want to help me?"

He gave her a level gaze, reaching out to stroke her face with the back of his hand. "I don't know."

"Oh I think you do."

"Then, what pray tell, do you think the answer to that question is?" He asked, his eyes turning dark.

"I-I'm not sure…" she replied trailing off.

"Are you not sure or you know and you're just afraid?" He questioned, tracing circles on her hand.

She shivered at his touch, causing him to smirk slightly. "I'm not sure." She replied confidently laying her other hand on top of his to stop his ministrations and cause him to look up.

He didn't say anything just stared into her eyes.

"Maybe you should tell me, so that I know."

The intensity of his stare caused her to look away and blush. "Maybe some other time, Lizzie darling." He murmured and then turned light-hearted again. "You've stopped crying!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

Hiding her disappointment at his evasiveness, she smiled slightly. "So I have." She felt his thumb stroke her hand lightly and realized that she had trapped his in hers. She blushed, and moved the hand that was on top of his.

Noticing her actions, Jack chuckled. "I don't mind you touching me hand, Elizabeth. I see nothing wrong with that."

She couldn't bring herself to look at him. _If I look at him, Will will lose his fiancée and I'll lose myself in those delicious chocolate orbs._

He linked his fingers in hers. "They fit so well together, don't they? Imagine how the rest of us would fit."

A hot flash of desire ran down her spine and settled between her legs. She stared at their linked fingers, but couldn't bring herself to speak. _I'm not supposed to feel this way about him…_She swallowed. "Maybe you should leave."

He felt her hand shaking in his and knew that he was treading in dangerous waters. "Is that what you want me to do, luv?"

She sighed and looked at him. Her heart and body were screaming no, _never_, but her mind was screaming yes, I love Will. "Yes."

He smiled sadly and gave her hand a squeeze. "As you wish, Miss Swann."

She watched him leave and almost started to cry again. _Am I crazy? How could I feel this way about someone other than Will? Did Will ever even have a chance when I kissed Jack? No…And I hurt him when I told him to go…_

The door came open and Jack walked back through shutting it behind him. "Forgot me rum." He murmured, grinning sheepishly.

_I can't take it anymore. _"Oh bloody hell!" She exclaimed as she jumped up, grabbed him by the lapels on his coat and crushed her lips against his. He was surprised at first and then he responded with the same passion as he did on _The Black_ _Pearl_ that fateful day, except this time, he wrapped his arms completely around her and she clutched his jacket for dear life. If his arms hadn't been around her, she would have toppled over, pulling him with her. When they came up for air, he pulled back so he could see her face, but didn't let go of her. His face was unreadable.

"That was… unexpected." He murmured. "No chains this time though, that's a good sign."

"I had to know." She replied. _Yes…I know what I want._

He smiled slightly knowing exactly what she meant. "Did you find out what you wanted to know?"

"Yes. I finally know." She replied, not ready to tell him what her decision was.

"What _**do**_ you know exactly, Elizabeth?" He asked, frowning.

She drummed her fingers on his chest. _Should I tell him just yet? Should I reveal what I have realized? No…not yet…_ "I'm not sure that I'm ready to talk about it…" She replied.

He studied her. "Is that so? Can you be persuaded?"

"I doubt it."

"Do you now?"

"Aye."

"Methinks you are lying."

"Jack." She replied in a hard voice.

"But I believe it's better for my health if I just wait for you to tell me."

"Now your thoughts are in the right place." She replied, grinning.

"Darlin' my thoughts are never in the right place when it comes to you." He murmured.

Now it was her turn to study him. "Is that so?"

"Aye." He replied, avoiding her eyes.

"Now would be a great time to tell me why you wanted to help me stop crying earlier and why you forgave me so easily, you know."

He smirked. "It would, wouldn't it?"

"Mmmhmm…"

"Too bad, I won't innit?"

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're so confusing, Captain Sparrow."

"And you aren't?" He replied, chuckling. "One minute you're telling me to leave and then all of a sudden you're in my arms devouring my mouth."

She smirked. "Would you rather I told you to leave again?"

"Nay."

"So you do have feelings for me."

"Do you think I would be in here if I didn't?" He asked.

"You make a valid point there."

"Aye, but the question is do you have feelings for me?"

"Aye." She whispered and then sighed, causing him to feel her breath against his neck and also causing him to shudder as if she had kissed him there.

"Cold, Jack?" She asked, smiling into his shirt and coat.

He gulped audibly. "Decidedly not. The opposite actually."

"Mmm…I'm not cold either. I feel…like I belong here…" _I feel completely defenseless._

"Aye…" He replied. For once in his life, he was pretty much speechless, but he quickly recovered. "Maybe you do belong in my arms, darling. What do you say to that?"

"I say that…I've just gotten myself into a big mess, haven't I?"

He looked down at her and sighed. "Aye…you're going to choose the whelp aren't you?"

"So you _were_ jealous earlier! I knew it!" She exclaimed sounding slightly smug.

He sighed again. "You caught me."

"He's not a whelp. Oh and by the way, I have no idea if he's a eunuch or not. He won't lay with me out of wedlock."

He chuckled. "And you've tried to get him to haven't you, you naughty little pirate?"

She blushed.

"You are going to choose him, aren't you?"

She looked at him curiously. "Why would you say that?"

"You're so adamantly defending him."

She frowned. _I've heard that one before._. "I'm not so sure anymore…"

His heart leapt for joy at those words, it seems 'ol Jack is still in the running. He grinned.

Her frown went away. _His grin tempts me so…_She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for all he was worth.

"Bloody 'ell, Lizzie luv. What did I do to deserve kisses like that?"

She smirked wickedly, but didn't answer; kissing his jawline on the side that didn't have the scar and was soon nuzzling his neck. "I think I'm ready to tell you what I finally know." She murmured.

"Aye? And what is it that you finally know?"

"Will is a fine man and I would never want to hurt him." She paused.

He thought she was finished and removed his arms from her waist, looking defeated. He had just wasted all of that time for nothing.

"But I can't marry him because I'm in love with someone else." She smiled as he paused. "A certain pirate captain being that someone else. If only I knew if he returned said feelings…"

His face brightened and then fell. _She loves me? Lust I can handle, but love?_ His face filled up with mixed emotions and he left the room abruptly.

She frowned and went after him, grabbing the rum on her way out. She looked around and saw him standing at the bow of the ship. She hurried towards him, not noticing the interested looks everyone was giving her, most especially Will and Barbossa who stood near the helm.

"Jack! Why did you leave? Isn't that what you wanted to hear?" She asked, walking up next to him at the rail and facing him.

He refused to look at her or say anything.

"Jack…please say something…"

He sighed. "Go find Will. You need him, not me." He replied in a cold voice.

"What? I don't need Will. Haven't you been listening to anything I've said?"

"Oh I heard you quite clearly, darlin', but you don't know what you're saying. You want Will not me. You're just confused."

"I beg your pardon, _**Captain**_, but I want _**you**_ not Will. I'm not confused in the slightest and am capable of making my own choices, so don't you tell me, who I want!" She spat.

"I can bloody well, tell you what I want!" He spat back at her, but still he wouldn't look at her.

"I don't care! I don't want Will! I want _**you!**_ I love _**you! **_Dammit, Jack! Look at me!" She yelled in his ear.

"I can't! All right?"

"You're too cowardly to let me know how you feel?

"That's not it.

"Then, why can't you look at me?"

"Because…" he replied, pouting.

"That's not good enough. Jack, if you don't look at me right now, I'm going to walk away and out of your life forever." Tears were threatening to fall again.

He sighed. "I suppose you are being serious?"

"Yes."

He turned and looked into her eyes and what she saw scared her. Jack was frightened. "The truth is Lizzie…I've never said this to anyone in my entire life and I'm scared that if I look in your eyes, I'll get lost there and make promises I can't keep. I'm not even sure that I completely trust you, but…dammit all to hell I love you!"

"Finally. Something I wanted to hear." She replied softly, smiling at him, tears shining in her eyes.

"I do believe I'm going to kiss you now, and I don't give a damn who sees." He replied in a calm voice, sweeping Elizabeth into his embrace and kissing her for a change.

CLINK! Jack jumped and looked down at the rail suspiciously only to see that she was holding rum bottles. "Scared me there for a minute, luv."

She grinned. "I'm not sorry."

"Pirate. Accompany me to my cabin and I might forgive you sooner, savvy?" He replied.

"Savvy." She said, smirking.

Only, when they turned around, a very angry Will stood behind them. "Oh bugger."

"My sentiments exactly." Jack agreed with her, resting his hand on the small of her back and the other on the hilt of his sword.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? What was your favorite part? Check out my other stories if you haven't already:)**


End file.
